


Созвездие Кассиопеи

by clioerato



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clioerato/pseuds/clioerato
Summary: Где-то между первой и сто пятидесятой сигаретой.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 2





	Созвездие Кассиопеи

Где-то между первой и сто пятидесятой сигаретой, выкуренной с ощущением величайшего преступления, Морти понял, что пропал. Не в дыме дешевых спизженных у одноклассника сигарет и не в быстрых затяжках с привкусом черники и ментола, от которых кружилась голова. В человеке. Пропал. Слился с ним настолько, что был физически неотделим. Настолько, что не стань сейчас этого человека, не стало бы Морти. Они были связанны теснее, чем «Рики не могут без Морти». Морти видел, что было с безриковыми Морти, хотя впрочем знал и то, что никогда не увидит безмортиевых Риков. Тех устраняли в силу помешательства или сверх-опасности для окружающих. Исключения были разве что для тех Риков, которые и на Риков то небыли похожи, так, одна оболочка, наивный пиздеж очередной вселенной, которая не смогла выродить настоящего гения. Настоящего. Гения. Его ебучего блядского гения-алкоголика.

Морти выдохнул сизый дым. Затянулся.

Он сам не понял, как ненависть перетекла во что-то более теплое, чему Морти отчаянно не хотел давать имя. Честно говоря, не было даже ненависти. Если бы ему не нравилось, он смог бы надавить, дожать, доебать Рика своим скулежом, в конце концов. И были бы у Рика приключения с Саммер или вот, с мамой. Ей бы понравилось. Им бы понравилось. Каждый раз препирания были скорее для…, а фиг знает для чего, дань уважению, блять. Какое злоебучее приключение без истерящего Морти, так ведь?

Последняя их вылазка… Морти немного ненавидел себя. Немного сильнее, чем обычно. Или много. Он сглупил, поддался тому чувству, которое Рик давно отнес к «глупому и иррациональному». Но Морти был не как он. Морти по настоящему паниковал. Когда Рик лежал там… У Морти дрожали не только руки, его всего лихорадило крупной дрожью. И дело было не в том, что он мог навсегда застрять в мире, где на миллионы зубастых тварей остался бы лишь один разумный, которому было не суждено продержаться и до рассвета. Но Рик встал. Этот ебанутый остался жив, хуй знает как, пора было бы уже привыкнуть, но для Морти каждый раз был как первый. Сраный Иисус.

Они потом сидели на берегу и курили. Одну, потому что у Морти почти все промокли, а Рик никогда раньше не был замечен в курении простого земного табака, а тут сидел и курил одну на двоих. Одной тогда катастрофически не хватало и… это было охуенно тупо, но на эйфории от пережитого, последней затяжкой Морти решил поделиться с дедом, правда, какого-то хуя цыганочкой. Рик тогда даже ничего не сказал. Кажется. А Морти сидел там, смотрел на Рика и… Ну, понимал. Понимал всю эту Цитадель Риков, отстроенную, чтобы ни один Рик не остался без Морти. Как и Морти без Рика. Понимал всю эту ебучую связь и то, что «Рики не могут без Морти». Сейчас правда понимал. Так, как будто раньше жил совсем в другом мире, а теперь ему открыли глаза на все, что скрывалось за этим блядски безликим «не могут». И при всей этой ебанутости это казалось настолько просто и правильно, что в груди что-то болезненно сжалось.

Морти потянулся к Рику.

Поцелуй был со вкусом табака и химозной черники.


End file.
